Somewhere in Texas
by Drummer96
Summary: Dean is put under a sirens spell and Cas isn't sure whether to act on Deans current state or not this is my second attempt (might be M in later chapters have yet to decide
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here goes my second shot at writing fanfiction. Reviews are welcomed and I own nothing about supernatural or any music mentioned.**

The day started like any ordinary day. I woke in a cheap motel, took a shower, talked to Sammy about the case we just finished, ate breakfast, got into my baby and drove away. Nothing strange about that right? Right. So then why did I feel so damn lonely, guilty and depressed when Sam was right in the passenger seat sleeping? I had no reason to feel lonely cause my brother was literally right there. I had no reason to feel guilty after all we saved the girl and ganked the monster that was going after her. And I was always depressed it came with the job but it never affected me this damn much. Eventually I decided to pull over and just sulk for a moment trying to collect my thoughts. After about five minutes I got back in the car, Sam still asleep. For that I was grateful because if Sam saw me like this he would be Mr.20-questions asking me all sorts of questions I don't have or want answers to.

After about 9 hours of driving only stopping for food once or twice I found a not terrible motel in Nowhere, Texas. Not wanting to deal with Sam at this particular moment we got separate rooms. As soon as I got to my room I dove onto the bed passing out instantly. It had been a long day and with the strain of driving and those feelings that came out of nowhere, I was drained.

That night I dreamt. I dreamt that I was by lake sitting there enjoying the serenity of the peace but then suddenly a tornado appeared in the distance as it got closer and closer I embraced it just willing for it to take me away, away from all this hurt and pain but then I woke up. Shortly thereafter Sam was up here with a new case not too far away. There were multiple reports of people killing those closest to them and then not knowing why they had done it or killing themselves afterword. It was defiantly a siren. Sam and I headed into the town dressed in our suits with our badges. We talked to some of the victims' families trying to get any other information that we could. As it turned out they had all spent time at a local bar called The Bar Life. Once there Sam and I decided to have a few drinks. It was getting late but at some time Cas must have popped in without realizing it because when I grabbed for a beer and drank from it I heard a deep voice say "Dean that's mine!" and I defiantly didn't come from Sam. I must have been really drunk though because I thought for sure that I heard a feminine touch in his voice. After that he disappeared and Sam drove us back to the motel. After stumbling to my room I passed out on my bed again.

The next morning I woke up with a horrible hang over. Luckily I had thought to pack aspirin. I took at the bottle and a glass of water and took two. I then headed down to Sammy's room. Upon entering I found Sam focused on his laptop. "Hey Sam do you have any idea when Cas got there last night?" I asked. Sam gave me a confused look.

"Dean Cas wasn't there last night. In fact we haven't heard from him since Chicago last week remember?"

"Really? I could have sworn that he was there last night. Maybe I was drunker than I thought." I offered. Sam nodded in response accepting the idea. He went back to typing away so I went back up to my own room and turned on the TV enjoying the day off I seemed to have before me. After a while though my thoughts trailed back to Cas. _How could he have not been there? I drank from his beer by accident. Wait Cas doesn't drink. Ah Son of a Bitch._ _ It wasn't Cas at that bar last night it was the bitch of a siren. Wait why the hell did I see Cas? We're just friends. Aren't we? I mean yeah he's an angel and doesn't understand how to interact with humans. Which was adorable. And his hair wasn't always comb back which was… Wait did I just think of Cas as adorable? Oh God. _ I then looked down and noticed that my jeans were growing tighter. _What the Hell? Damn siren._ After some concentration on something besides Cas my jeans loosened again.

**Well that's it for now my wonderful readers. Still not sure the exact path for this suggestions are welcome sorry for scraping my last story it just wasn't working… I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I kinda wrote something else and then I wrote this thinking it would make more sense with the summary and such and gah I just feel like it's not good enough and blarg well this is for Cas's pov enjoy reviews are like nectar from gods**

I was sitting in heaven casually, for once. It was one of my personal favorites where an old autistic man was flying a red kite. I had found a bench and was watching the Earth below me as time passed by. Specifically I was watching two if not one of the Winchester brothers. It seems to me that Dean is having off feelings about whatever is happening and he doesn't know why. I know that they are currently tracking a siren…I think. I don't understand why Sam and Dean currently have separate rooms. They have never done this before. I will have to ask Dean about that later, but I will stay here on my bench and watch. Sam and Dean are heading to a bar. Oh my that foul looking creature must be what they are hunting. After a few minutes in heaven went by nothing happened. They did not I believe the term is "gank", the siren. I considered going down there but then the creature walked over Dean I don't think Sam noticed and Dean took a drink from whatever it was drinking. _Great now he's infected_.

I then saw then next day play out and they didn't do anything! So the next human day I decide to pop down and pay Sam and Dean a visit. "Hello Dean." "Hello Sam." After I sassed that Dean gave some lame excuse as of why he had to go back to his room so I let him pass. "Sam why have you and Dean not gone after the siren yet she was at the bar the same night you were."

"Really? Where was she? It?" Sam asked me

"She walked right up to you and Dean neither of you seemed to notice, even when Dean took a drink of whatever it was drinking infecting himself with the sirens saliva." I explained. Sam's eyes got very wide and a smile crept across his face. "Sam why are you smiling? I just told you that your brother has been infected by a siren shouldn't you be worried about your safety?" I asked confused.

"Nah man I'm not worried I can handle Dean." Sam explained.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're smiling." I complained

"Don't worry about it Cas I'll tell you later or well Dean will" Sam smirked to himself. I then returned to heaven wondering what it would be that Dean would tell me, but then as my thoughts wondered I noticed myself making his face in my mind. I sighed and continued to wait for Dean or Sam to call me back to their sides.

**Alright guys how was that? Not too bad right? Sorry I know it's considerably shorter than the last chapter but its Cas and well time moves quickly in heaven and he doesn't really say much…yet… oh yeah and net chapter will be from Sams pov**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh guys the views on this story nearly doubled overnight with last chapters posting you are incredible. As stated at the end of the last chapter this will be from Sam's point of view.**

I sat on my bed contemplating what I should do. Yesterday when Dean had said Cas was at the bar I didn't think much of it because he was probably just super drunk, but now with what Cas told me, my gosh maybe Dean will finally come to his senses and get with Cas. It's painfully obvious that they both feel something for the other but neither is willing to act on it. Let's hope that this opens some doors for Dean.

I walked up to Dean's room. I am going to confront him about this. He might try to shut me out but, damn it if his reaction when Cas showed up was anything to go off of, then he defiantly knew something. "Dean?" I called as I knocked on his door. As I put my ear up to the door after about two minutes of waiting I heard the shower going. _Well damn it Dean. _ I thought as I walked back to my room. _ This is why we don't get separate rooms. _About an hour later I told dean I that I had found a motel closer to the town, which I had, and suggested that we go there to be closer to the case to waste less gas.

"Whatever floats your boat, eco freak." Dean replied. So we packed it up and moved to the new motel this time I made sure we didn't get separate rooms so that I could talk to dean without having to worry about locked doors. After hiding all immediate weapons, just in case, I decide I would to make Dean talk. "So Dean you got out of the room pretty fast earlier when Cas showed up." I offered.

"Yeah. So what? I told you I had to check something about the bar." He replied almost snapping at me.

"Dean, while you were off doing that Cas told me some _helpful _information."

"And you didn't tell me this earlier?"

"Well, apparently Cas was watching us at the bar the other night," I paused as I saw the look on my brothers face drop slightly. "and the siren was there."

"Alright so we missed seeing her so what?"

"Well that's just it isn't it because she walked right up to you."

"Sammy no chick walked up to me. I think I would have remembered that" He said in a slightly shaky tone. I could tell I was close to getting somewhere.

"My point exactly you didn't remember a chick Dean. You remembered Cas." Dean gaufed at this but only for a moment before his face went to worry. "And Cas proceeded to tell me that you were infected. I don't really want to know how but-""I'm not gay Sam!" he cut me off "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said matter of factly and I'm pretty sure he said "a cold one" under his breath. I decided to let that slip. He was obviously mad that I had this information and that I had managed to connect two and two together, and by his reaction I would say that he put those two together yesterday.

**Darn dean and his showers causing me to end a chapter short :P. Wow this is a real treat two updates in under 24 hours oh my but then again the next one might take a bit longer ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter I think I have an idea as of to where this is going now so stay tuned to see what happens next tat for now reviews are love and insipiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this chapter should be longer than the last enjoy :) **

_Damn it! _ I thought as I got into the shower. _I basically just told Sam that I had feelings for Cas … more or less I hate it when that little bitch does that._ I turned on the water as hot as it would go. _It's not my fault the siren , wait yes it is if it hadn't been Cas … _I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize when the water pressure dropped a little bit due to Sam using the sink or something. I started to reach for the shampoo, but this is my third shower today. As I continued to think my thoughts –not naturally due to sirens– focused on Cas. _The way his dark messy hair curls on the top of his head and rests right above his eyes. His brilliant blue eyes. The way they stare at me like he's looking at my soul, which he probably is, but even with all the crap I've done in my pathetic existence called life he only looks at me like that. Never Sam or Bobby or anyone else. And then when he cocks his head sideways when he doesn't understand and that gravely tone saying 'I don't understand that reference'. _At this point I was jerking off while staying quiet so that Sam didn't have any more reason to suspect something. I then changed the water to cold and finished my shower. I then got out and got redressed. As I stepped out of the bathroom I noticed two things, one that Cas was there in a circle of holy fire, not normal. And two that Sam had made it impossible for Cas to leave the room with angel seals and other what not. Thank goodness for the concealing powers of denim else I would have gone to take another shower ,but as I was about to say something Sammy grabbed the keys from the table and left with the Impala. _Son of a bitch._ I thought as I sat down on the bed. "Dean what's going on? Why am I in holy fire? Sam summoned me here then he left. Why are you just sitting there? Did I do something worng?...Again?" Cas asked

"I don't know, because Sam is a douche, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm sitting here because that ring of fire is the only thing that keeping me form….." I trailed off.

"From what Dean?"

"From….attacking you." I said looking down not willing my self to have a staring contest with the angel.

"Dean why would you attack me?"

"Because of the damn siren!"

"Yes I know you are infected but you haven't attacked Sam so why would I be different?"

"Because…Because of what I saw two nights ago."

"Dean what did you see when the siren infected you I assume something not harmful and normal otherwise your defenses would have been-""I saw you Cas!" I interrupted and the moment I did I wished I hadn't. I could tell my face was either very close to being or already red so I looked away while I gathered my thoughts. Cas was slowly piecing two and two together. "So if you saw me as a siren then you see me not as a siren why would you want to attack me? Or not want to attack me?"

"Because Cas you're my best friend and an angel and if that holy fire wasn't there then you would be pressed up against the wall full force with my lips on yours." I didn't even care anymore. I was just letting everything come out. "I'm not gay but hell I don't even know if I'm straight anymore cause in order for me to see a siren as you would mean that I had previous feelings for you that I didn't even know I had and now those 'feelings' are amped up to an 11. And I'm about two minutes away from putting out that holy fire and having my way with you because with the sigils you can't do shit about it."

Cas stood there for a moment, at first I was scared he wouldn't respond but he did like he always does. "Dean." He started out slowly. " Dean I understand that we share a profound bond and that if what you saw was indeed me that means that this would have probably happened eventually, and I want you to know that well, um, that those feelings are returned." My face must have lit up like a firework because within moments I was throwing water at Cas to put out the holy fire and I rushed up to him. I shoved him against the wall and I pressed my lips to his. It was considerably a long kiss but I don't think it was long enough. Cas kissed back and we stood there for who knows how long just kissing it was amazing.

**And that's where this chapter stops muahaha although I would be excited the next chapter is from Castiel's point of view. Ok and I would like to know do you want this to stay teen or go M? If you don't reply my mind may go wild also any suggestions I will take into consideration.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy so I decided to go M and well here's one of the smutiest chapters that I've written I hope you enjoy.**

As Dean and I kissed I couldn't help but feel relief. For once something good in my life was happening to me. As we continued to kiss I heard a low moan come from Dean. I decided that it would be best to reciprocate that moan so I did. Dean then wrapped his warm muscular arms around me. One with his hand combing through my hair the other holding me in the kiss as we walked toward the bed. During this time Dean managed to take off my trench coat and jacket and apparently I had removed a few of his layers as well. When we reached the bed we only paused for a moment form our kissing due to the fact that we fell over. Shortly after hitting the mattress I pressed my lips back to Deans. As we kissed he licked at my lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. His tongue explored every part of my mouth that it could and I explored his. He tasted like beer and burgers and a little bit of mint and I love it. As we made out Deans callused hands began to roam around my body. He started to unbutton my shirt and as he did that I took off his shirt as well. We broke apart momentarily so dean could get his shirt over his head and he grabbed my tie and pulled me back in to a kiss my hands started to feel his body. His back was scared but as I traced each of them the scares started to fad. Apparently the sigils weren't canceling out all of my powers or 'mojo' as Dean calls it. He must have noticed slightly because I heard a warm hum come from him as we continued making out. His hands were now undoing my belt and starting to push my trousers down so I did the same. Dean started to grind his hips against mine we both had fairly large erections in our boxers and the friction caused between the two was almost too much to bare. "Deeeeean….." I growled. Apparently that was all that had to be said because Dean then put my hands on the headboard of the bed. "Don't move." He told me sternly. I obliged. Dean took my tie and tied my hands to the head board. He then slid my boxers down. He did so without touching my hard erection to which I whimpered. He looked at me for what I know to be only seconds but it felt like hours, before he gave me a kiss and then started to kiss a trail down my body he paused when he got to my chest sucking on one of my nipples while using a hand to play with the other switching between the two when I let out a low moan. Satisfied with that he continued south. He licked my shaft slowly, teasingly. I was about to move my hips when his tough, rough hands pinned them down. He then took the tip of my dick into his mouth. Dean's tongue swirling over the tip of my dick as he slowly took me in inch by inch he started out going slowly back and forth but then he picked up the pace and he was deep throating me. The sensation made me want to buck my hips into his mouth but his hand held them down and in spot. He must have sensed how close I was because he stopped. I whimpered in disappointment, but his hand then reached for the bed side table where he grabbed a bottle of liquid and rubbed it on his hands. At first it was a strange and almost cold sensation as he pressed one of his fingers in to my arse but suddenly it wasn't enough. Dean slowly added another finger in scissoring to make me looser, then a third. He then used more of the liquid on his on dick and slowly entered into me inch by inch. I gasped at first, with a new feeling of fullness, which turned into a need moan of need. "Move." I said. And move he did. Dean started slow, and it seemed like he was searching for something. He kept trying different angles but then my body shook and practically melted, but that must have been what he was looking for because as soon as I did that he picked up the pace. Every other thrust he managed to hit that bundle of nerves and eventually I just couldn't hold on any more. "D-d-dean I-I'm gonna…" I started but was interrupted when he said "Cum for me Cas." In a deep almost husky voice that I had only heard once or twice. Shortly after my climax I felt Dean release inside of me. It felt amazing. He then removed himself from me and we both fell asleep. Both arms wrapped around each other.

**Tada! Now I wonder what Sam did while he was out…. Many possibilities, oh and then there's his reaction when he gets home ;) I'll try to update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wonder what Sam's been up to after he left Dean and Cas to themselves? No? well to bad I'm writing about it anyways :| btw time laps to when Sam got into the Impala.**

_This may have been one of my best ideas ever!_ I thought to myself as I backed out of the parking space anddrove away. _ Or it could be one of the worst but let's hope for the best. _ I continued to drive down to the bar where the siren still was. When I entered the bar I spotted the siren instantly with the mirror of some girl who was fixing her make up. As I walked over to the thing I noticed that it looked incredibly a lot like Gabriel…weird… Anyways I started to talk to him/her/it. "Hey how's it goin?" I started out. "I know what you are and that you are not who I am currently seeing." I said closing my mouth to lessen the risk of infection.

"So you know my secret, hunter? What are you gonna do kill me?" He/it asked as it took a drink of beer. "No. I just want to ask some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"About my brother. He and I were sitting in that booth over there the other night and you came up and infected him."

"Oh yes the shorter green eyed man. I remember him. He was to drunk he didn't even noticed when I tried to lure him away. The alcohol must have slowed the process, but anyways what about him?"

"Well you appeared to him as one of our close friends so I was wondering if…"

"If that friend was in danger? Oh no not at all. Quite the opposite actually. Because I only got a small bit of my position into him he will only recognize at most that he has very strong feelings for your friend. The venom should wear out in about three days or so after poisoning."

"Oh. That's actually really helpful thanks a lot." As soon as I got back into the car I called up another hunter that was nearby and asked if he could get the job done. He owed us anyway.

I took my time driving back to the motel unsure of what was had happened while I was gone. I slowly walked up to the door. As I unlocked the door I looked in to see my brother and Cas spooning in bed. Lucky for me they had a blanket over them. As I walked over I took out my phone and took a picture. I just couldn't resist, it took four years and a siren in order for this to happen, of course I'm taking a picture of it. I then began to take down some of the sigils that I had put up to keep Cas in and well slightly powerless. With each sigil I noticed Cas shining a little brighter. It was normal until Dean started to glow too. Once finished I went back to the Impala and decided to head to the library.

**Ok ok I know its short but hey it's something and yes I do ship Sabriel sorry if you don't but hey I couldn't resist putting it a little bit in there. Following pattern the next chapter is from Deans pov picking up from when he wakes up.**


End file.
